Seelischer Beistand Oder doch nicht?
by Evil dark Vampyre
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Please Read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Hi all =)! Also das ist mein 2. Versuch einer Ff. Der 1. war nun ja ein bisschen, was sag ich bisschen, war viel zu viel Kitsch. Das war der ure Ausrutscher. Hoff ma ich machs mit der Story wieder so halbwegs gut. Ich hoff auch ich versteht mein Kauderwälsch. Vergebt mir wenn ich irgendwas behindert geschrieben hab oder so. Tut ma echt leid. Ich beherrsche nämlich die deutsche Sprache nicht gut, obwohl ich aus Wien bin verlegen am Kopf kratz. Naja ich bettle hiermit um Reviews: BITTE BITTE BITTE !!! Na ja mein größter dank gilt bis jetzt meiner Betaleserin: DiamondOfOzean. ( DOfO: Ich war bis jez zu faul um zu verbessern. Weißt eh.Naja danke bussal)  
  
Achtung: OOC (ka was das heißn soll, hat mir nur DofO geraten zu schreiben. Ich frag sie mal irgendwann)  
  
Aber nun quält euch mit meiner Story!  
  
Chapie 1:  
  
Hermine kam völlig erschöpft mit ihrem Vater zu Hause an. Es war der erste Tag der Sommerferien und sie wollte, dass sie Schule sofort wieder beginnen sollte. Sie räumten gerade die Koffer aus dem Kofferraum des BMW aus, als sie aus dem Haus einen spitzen Schrei hörten. Erschrocken ließen beide das Gepäck fallen.  
  
Hermine öffnete energisch die Eingangstür und was sie sah, traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ihr Atem stockte und sie schwenkte ein paar Schritte zurück: Ihre Mutter lag am Treppenabsatz. Tot. Man konnte genau das gebrochene Genick sehen, denn einige Knochen traten sogar aus dem Hals heraus und das Blut floss hinab auf den weißen Teppich im Flur. Die Blutlache breitete sich zwar langsam aus, aber Hermine konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und fiel auf ihre Knie. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und dicke Tränen rollten ihr über die vor Schreck bleichen Wangen. Eine halbe Stunde später hatte der Leichenwagen die Leiche in einen schwarzen Plastiksack und in den Wagen gehievt. Eine halbe Stunde später wurde der Leichnam ihrer Mutter in einem schwarzen Plastiksack in den Leichenwagen geschoben. Als der Wagen wegfuhr saß Hermine auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und sah einfach nur ins Leere. Sie hatte gerade eine Verhörung der Polizei hinter sich.  
  
Ihr Vater kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Jetzt begann sie wieder zu weinen. Ihr Vater konnte es auch nicht begreifen. Sie war noch so jung gewesen. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich und sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Der Schönste überhaupt. Auch im Tod. Es war ca. 2 Stunden nachdem sie die Leiche gefunden hatten, ging Hermine aus dem Haus, holte ihre Koffer und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer. Etwa zwei Stunden, nachdem die Leiche gefunden worden war, ging Hermine aus dem Haus, holte ihre Koffer und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer. Dort holte sie ihr „Selbsthilfebuch", wie sie es nannte heraus. Und schrieb ihre Gefühle auf, um sie so besser verarbeiten zu können. Anschließend legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief über die Gedanken ihrer soeben gestorbenen Mutter ein.  
  
Hermine schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf hoch. Sie hatte ein lautes Geräusch gehört. Schnell rannte sie in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern und öffnete energisch die Tür. Was sie da sah, brachte sie zur Verzweiflung: Ihr Vater lag am Bett, mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Am Nachttisch lag ein Brief den sich Hermine schnappte. Darin las sie folgende Worte: Es tut mir Leid aber ich kann nicht mehr. Hermine konnte nicht mehr. Ihre Eltern starben beide am selben Tag. Sie hatte niemanden mehr. Alle Verwandten waren nun tot. Sie war alleine. In dieser verdammten großen Welt alleine.  
  
Nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte rief sie die Polizei, die in zehn Minuten bei ihr war. Es war derselbe Prozess wie vorher. Nur wusste sie nicht wo sie hingehen sollte. Hier bleiben konnte sie nicht. Sonst würde sie an dem emotionalen Ballast zu Grunde gehen. Zu Harry konnte sie nicht, wegen seinen Verwandten und zu Ron wollte sie nicht, weil sie sich wieder mit ihm gezofft hatte beim Abschied am Bahnhof. Sonst fiel ihr keiner ein. Dann plötzlich fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie packte all ihre Sachen und ging raus auf die Straße (die Polizei war schon längst weg). Wie sie vermutete, war auch schon der Fahrende Ritter vor ihr zum Halt gekommen. Er brachte sie zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo sie sich ein Quartier nahm. Aber die Nacht hatte noch einige Überraschungen für sie übrig.  
  
Sie saß gerade in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett, als sie vom Nebenzimmer laute Geräusche hörte. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit und Ruhe für sich, also ging sie hinüber, um die Person, die den Raum bezog, zu bitten, etwas leiser zu sein. Hermine klopfte an und nach etwa zehn Sekunden wurde die Tür geöffnet. Sie öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie konnte nicht fassen, wer vor ihr stand: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Er sagte zu ihr: „Hey Schlammblut. Du hast mich vor etwa 12 Stunden das letzte Mal gesehen. Hast du mich schon so vermisst?"Hermine, die verwirrt war, konnte erst nach einer Minute antworten: „Ja, tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht stören, aber könntest du bitte ein bisschen leiser sein? Danke."  
  
Damit lies sie einen sehr verwirrten Draco im Türrahmen stehen, weil sie ihn nicht einmal beleidigt hatte, wie sie es sonst bei jeder Begegnung tat. Hermine saß wieder in ihrem Bett und erst jetzt begriff sie, was sie getan hatte. Sie war nett zu Malfoy gewesen, aber das war ihr mittlerweile auch egal. Sie legte sich hin und schlief ein.  
  
Währenddessen lag Draco, mit hinter seinem Kopf verschränkten Armen, nachdenklich im Nebenzimmer. Er ließ das vor zwei Stunden geschehene immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf gehen. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Granger war auch hier und das auch noch im Nebenzimmer. Ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass ein Schlammblut das mitbekommen könnte, was er der ganzen Schule verheimlichen wollte und am meisten ihr und ihren Freunden: Potter und Weasley.  
  
Er war gerade dabei einzuschlafen, als er einen spitzen Schrei aus Hermines Zimmer hörte. Er war so sauer auf sie, dass er aufsprang und aus seinem Zimmer lief und wie wild auf ihre Tür einschlug. Als Hermine nach zwei Minuten noch immer nicht aufsperrte, nahm er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete mit Leichtigkeit das Schloss. Nicht das es ihn etwas anginge, was mit ihr los war, geschweige denn er sich um sie, ein Schlammblut, sorgte. Er war einfach nur neugierig. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und sie hatte sich selbst umgebracht. Er öffnete die Tür und trat in das Zimmer und ihm bot sich ein grauenhafter Anblick: Hermine saß im Bett. Kreidebleich. Sie hatte sich gerade übergeben in einen Topf. Ihre Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht. Ihre Stirn war nass vom Scheiß und er bildete kleine Linien die langsam hinabflossen.  
  
Plötzlich hob Hermine ihren Kopf und sah, dass Draco sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen ansah. In seinen Augen lag etwas was sie von ihm nicht kannte. Es sah so aus als, ob er sich um sie sorgte. Es war sorge in seinem Blick. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
  
Draco nahm ihr den Topf aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Dann nahm er einen Gummiring vom Nachttisch und band ihr die Haare zusammen. Draco hatte es einmal in einer Soap gesehen, wie es ein Paas machte. Er setzte sich neben ihr aufs Bett und fragte sie was passiert sei. Sie saß wie paralysiert da. Nach endlosen fünf Minuten sagte sie, dass sie heute ihre Eltern verloren hatte und zwar beide bei einem tragischen Unglück. Bis jetzt hatte sie es geschafft die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch nun wo ihr alles wieder in Erinnerung kam, erstickte ihre Stimme in Tränen. Draco konnte sich so ziemlich vorstellen wie sie sich fühlte, denn seine Eltern hatten ihn zu Hause rausgeworfen und ihn verstoßen, weil er sich weigerte, ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts zu werden. Hermine schreckte aus ihrer Trance wieder auf und fragte dann Draco, warum er hier war und nicht zu Hause. Draco, der dies alles noch nicht verarbeitet hatte, schrie die sowieso schon aufgelöste Hermine an, dass dies ein dreckiges wertloses Schlammblut wie sie nichts anginge. Damit stürmte er aus dem Zimmer und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett, aber an schlafen war heute nicht mehr zu denken. Er nahm ein Stück Pergament und wollte mit so mit Hermine kommunizieren. Er band den Zettel dann an das Bein seiner kleinen Eule, die ihnen beim „Briefchen schreiben"helfen sollte.  
  
- Tut mir leid. Das von vorher meine ich. - Passt schon. Ich war ja selber Schuld, weil ich ja überall meine Nase reinstecken muss. - Geht schon klar. Willst du es noch immer wissen? - Ja klar. Bitte sag es mir. - Also: Meine Eltern haben mich zu Hause rausgeworfen und mich verstoßen, weil ich mich geweigert habe ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts zu werden. - Oh. Tut mir leid. - Ist schon passiert. Außerdem kannst du ja nichts dafür. - Hast du eine Idee was wir machen könnten, denn ich will nicht wirklich die ganzen Ferien hier versauern. - Komm zu mir rüber mit all deinen Sachen und wir Reisen per Flohpulver nach Hogwarts. - Okay. Warte bitte fünf Minuten.  
  
Hermine war bereits nach einer Minute fertig und klopfte zaghaft an der Tür an. Draco öffnete die Tür und schloss sie wieder nach Hermine. Er und sie hatten beide nur vier Koffer, nahmen sie und stellten sie in den Kamin. Beide nahmen eine Hand voll mit Flohpulver. Draco nahm Hermines Hand und dann waren sie auch schon in Hogwarts. Mitten in Dumbledores Büro. Dumbledore stand genau vor ihnen und hieß sie Willkommen. Er drückte den beiden auch sein Bedauern aus, weil er genau wusste was passiert war. Plötzlich lächelte er und sagte: „Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, seit ihr beiden das Schulsprecherpaar für das neue Schuljahr. Ihr könnt eure Sachen schon in euer Quartier bringen. Außerdem könnt ihr beide über die Ferien hier bleiben, weil es ein Notfall ist."  
  
Sie gingen in den ersten Stock, doch anstatt in die große Halle weiter zugehen, gingen sie in einen weiteren endlosen Gang, und gleich neben McGonagalls Büro war noch eine Tür. Sie nannten das Passwort („Sanctuary of the Death") und traten ins Zimmer. Dumbledore sagte ihnen, dass sie noch ein Zimmer unten in den Kerkern hatten. Es war gleich neben Professor Snapes Büro und das Passwort war das Selbe. Dieses sollten sie aber nur benutzen, wenn oben auf den Gängen zu viel los war oder es oben zu heiß war.  
  
Es war wunderschön. Es war ganz in weiß und schwarz gehalten. Es standen zwei Betten, zwei Sessel, ein Tisch und ein Kamin vor dem eine Couch war, darin. Sie gingen zu einer weitern Tür die dort war. Diese führte zum Badezimmer. Darin war eine im Boden eingesenkte Badewanne. Sie war 2 x 2 x 2 Meter groß. Hermine und Draco regten sich gar nicht auf, dass sie zusammen leben mussten. Ihnen war nämlich schon alles egal.  
  
Da sie bis jetzt noch nichts geschlafen hatten und es schon 4 Uhr früh war legten sie sich völlig erschöpft in ihre Betten. Beide fielen in einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Hermine träumte die ganze Nacht von ihren Eltern. Draco konnte nicht wirklich schlafen, es war wohl eher ein Ausruhen.  
  
Es war etwa acht Uhr als Draco ein Grummeln in seinem Bauch feststellte. Er hatte großen Hunger. Draco stand auf und ging zu Hermine hinüber um sie aufzuwecken, weil er dachte, dass sie auch Hunger hatte. Sie bedankte sich bei ihm und beide gingen lautlos nebeneinander in die Große Halle. Dort saßen schon alle Lehrer und aßen genüsslich. Die beiden Schüler setzten sich beide auf den einzigen Tisch der noch frei war. Es war ein kleiner runder Tisch genau vorm Lehrertisch. Darauf stand alles Mögliche. Sie grüßten die Lehrer und widmeten sich dann ihrem Essen. Hermine aß nur eine Toastscheibe und Draco trank etwas Kaffee. Das dauerte nicht mehr als fünf Minuten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Lehrern und gingen dann wieder schweigend in ihre Zimmer. Dort legten sie sich hin und schliefen weiter.  
  
In der Großen Halle diskutierten die Lehrer inzwischen, was die beiden hatte. Kamen aber auf kein Ende.  
  
Nach etwa sechs Stunden Schlaf wachte Draco auf. Er kramte in seinem Koffer und holte sein Stanleymesser heraus. Er setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Er wollte nicht, dass sie etwas davon mitbekam. Er machte das Licht der Nachttischlampe an und stellte sie ins Bett.  
  
Er öffnete das Messer. Er hatte ein bisschen Angst vor seinem Vorhaben. Was wäre, wenn er starb. Würde ihn dann irgendwer vermissen? Nein wahrscheinlich nicht, denn er war zu allen immer ein riesengroßes Arschloch gewesen. Er wollte keinem menschlichen Wesen, je Gefühle zeigen, denn nur so konnte er verletzt werden und er wollte nicht verletzt werden. Nie wieder. Es war schon einmal passiert, als er seine Gefühle für eine Person öffnete und daran ist sein Herz gebrochen. Er sagte ihr, dass er sie liebte, doch sie lachte ihn aus. Es war ein Nachbarsmädchen. Ein Muggel. Deswegen hatte er Vorurteile bei Muggel. Sie hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen und er schwor sich das so was nie wieder passieren würde und so verschloss er also sein Herz der ganzen Welt gegenüber.  
  
Er hielt das Messer in der Hand. Es rutschte leicht zwischen den Fingern, weil er nervös war und schwitzte. Dennoch besah er sich die Innenseite seines linken Handgelenkes. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er es. Vorsichtig setze er es dort an. Er nahm an, dass es weh tat, doch ganz im Gegenteil. Es war ein angenehmes und beruhigendes Gefühl. Er ritzte sich nur leicht. Es tropfte nur ein bisschen Blut. Wer weiß, ob er es vielleicht öfter tun würde, nur um sich wieder lebendig zu fühlen?  
  
Hermine war aufgewacht. Sie blickte zu Dracos Bett. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und sie wollte wissen was er macht, weil ihr langweilig war. Sie nahm den Vorhang und schob ihn beiseite. Draco versuchte seine Wunde zu verstecken, doch es war zu spät. Er war schockiert und sagte: „Du hast nichts gesehen, verstanden?"Er packte sie so fest an den Schultern, dass sie fast heulen musste vor lauter Schmerzen. Sie bat ihm leise mit erstickender Stimme sie loszulassen, um ihm etwas zeigen zu können. Er ließ sie gewähren und sie schob ihr schwarzes Schweißband aus Baumwolle beiseite, dass sie schon seit der 1. Klasse jeden Tag trug, wie Draco genau wusste. Sie schob es zur Seite und er sah, dass ihre Innenseite sehr vernarbt war. Nun war er geschockt. Sie schob es wieder zurück, sodass man es nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie flüsterte ihm leise zu: „ Mach das nicht Draco. Beginn gar nicht erst mit diesem Scheißdreck. Es hat fatale Folgen. Glaub mir. Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung und eigenem Leid."  
  
Draco lies das Messer fallen, doch er merkte es gar nicht, weil er Hermine noch immer mit ungläubigen Augen ansah. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen: Das klügste und bestaussehendste Mädchen der ganzen Schule oder besser gesagt der ganzen Welt, verstümmelte ihren Körper. Er war wie in Trance. Draco sank zurück in sein Kissen, um besser nachdenken zu können. Hermine legte sich auch in ihr Bett, weil er ihr nicht mehr zuhörte beziehungsweise sie registrierte.  
  
Dracos Gedanken: Ich fass es noch immer nicht. Sie ritzt sich. SIE! Wieso tut sie das nur. Okay nach dem was sie gestern erlebt hat, versteh ich es schon und es ist kein Wunder, aber sie macht es schon seit vielen Jahren. Wieso? Ich würde sie nur gerne verstehen. Was wenn ich daran schuld bin? Nein bitte lass das nicht möglich sein. Wenn sie gestorben wäre, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen. NIE!  
  
Hermines Gedanken: Ich hätte es ihm nicht zeigen sollen. Nie. Super. Wieso starrt er mich so komisch an? Was hat er? Was? Nein, ich halte es nicht aus: Dieses Mitleid in den Augen. Ich muss raus hier. Aber schnell!  
  
Hermine rannte so schnell sie konnte aus dem Zimmer. Draco wachte aus seiner Trance auf und rannte ihr nach. Sie war verdammt schnell. Er holte sie erst in der Großen Halle ein und packte sie an der Hand. Nicht fest, aber gerade so, dass sie nicht weglaufen konnte. „He, wieso läufst du weg?" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. Es lag nicht wie immer Abneigung in ihnen. Nein, es ist auch nicht Hohn, wie sie vorher dachte, es war Sorge. Sorge um sie. Sie kannte das Gefühl nicht. Nie hatte sie Sorge um sich erlebt. Noch nicht einmal von ihren Eltern. Nein nicht einmal von ihnen. Von denen sie es am meisten gebraucht hätte. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Dann war der erste glückliche Moment in ihrem ganzen Leben gekommen: Sie bekam einen Brief von Hogwarts. Doch auch indem Moment waren sie nicht stolz auf sie gewesen. Nie. Sie hoffte in Hogwarts Freunde zu finde und nie Feinde. Doch das passierte schon am ersten Tag mit Draco. Das war der Moment an dem sie mit dem Ritzen begann. [A/N: Hab ich vergessen zu sagen: Die Hermine in meiner Story flippt echt schnell aus und das wegen jeder Kleinigkeit. Sorry deswegen, aber so gefällt sie mir viel besser g!]  
  
Ihre Füße konnten nicht mehr und sie sank auf den Boden und Draco mit ihr, weil er noch immer ihre Hand hielt. Sie konnte nicht mehr anders und musste losheulen. Draco nahm sie in den Arm und sie weinte sich bei ihm aus. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte gingen sie hinaus an den See. Dort setzten sie sich auf das heiße Gras und weil die Sonne dermaßen strahlte, setzten sie sich unter eine große Weide. Sie saßen mindestens eine halbe Stunde mit starrem Blick auf den See da, ohne etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen. Hermine legte sich hin auf den Bauch und schloss ihre Augen. Sie lag etwa fünf Minuten so da und spürte einen brennenden Blick auf ihrem Körper.  
  
„Draco, wieso starrst du mich an? Bin ich etwa so eine große Attraktion?"  
  
„Nein. Willst du mir etwas von deiner Kindheit erzählen?"  
  
„Wieso sollte ich das wollen?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich meinte nur wenn du Lust dazu hast oder so."  
  
„Okay von mir aus. Aber immer wenn ich dir etwas sage musst du mir auch etwas sagen. Okay?"  
  
„Na von mir aus. Okay. Mal sehn. Hattest du irgendeine bestimmte Freundin oder einen Freund mit dem du Tag und Nacht zusammen warst?"  
  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an Malfoy!", schrie Hermine Draco an und lief davon. Sie lief ins Zimmer, zog die Vorhänge in ihrem Bett zu, legte sich hin und heulte wieder.  
  
Draco konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie, als sie noch klein war, einen Freund hatte, der weit über beste Freundschaft hinausging. Es war Seelenverwandtschaft. Er wohnte im Haus gegenüber. Ihre Eltern hassten ihn und seine Eltern sie waren so hochnäsig gewesen und gaben mit allem an. Hermine und er waren am selben Tag geboren worden und im selben Jahr. Sie konnte sich nur noch schlecht an ihn erinnern. An sein Aussehen und so, aber die Erlebnisse mit ihm waren unvergesslich. Diese würde Hermine nie vergessen. Und ihn wollte sie auch nie vergessen. Sie konnte sich noch an alles erinnern auch an den Tag, an dem sie von ihm wegzog. Er hatte ihr ein Buch geschenkt in der er ihr etwas reingeschrieben hatte und es war eine Kette für sie beigelegt. Außerdem hatte sie einen Kuss von ihm bekommen. Ihren ersten Kuss. Sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern wie er schmeckte. Er hatte so weiche Lippen die nach Kirschen schmeckten. Außerdem roch er, genau wie sie, auch immer nach Kirschen. Sie beide liebten diesen Geruch. Jede freie Minute waren sie zusammen und es verging nicht ein Tag nach Hermines Abreise, dass sie nicht an ihn dachte und das hielt an bis jetzt. Nach und nach versiegten Hermines Tränen. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Draco vor fünf Minuten das Zimmer betreten hatte.  
  
Draco konnte Hermine gut verstehen auch er hatte eine Freundin. Er wusste nichts mehr von ihr. Nur dass sie weggezogen war, als er noch ganz klein war. Sie hatte ihm auch seinen ersten Kuss gegeben und sie hatte immer nach etwas Bestimmten gerochen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern was, aber es kam ihm so bekannt vor.  
  
Draco stand auf, ging zu Hermines Bett und schob den Vorhang beiseite. Sie war eingeschlafen, wie es schien. Draco nahm seine Decke ging, wieder zu Hermine und deckte sie dann zu, denn es schien so, als wäre ihr kalt. Er zog wieder den Vorhang zu, öffnete das Fenster und setzte sich dann auf das Fensterbrett.  
  
Er freute sich, als er den Himmel betrachtete. Wolken zogen auf. Dunkle Wolken. Er liebte Regen und wie es aussah begann es in weniger als fünf Minuten zu regnen. Er beobachtete weiter den Himmel. Seine Füße hingen vom Fenster raus. Hier war der beste Ort um nachzudenken. Über alles was er wollte. Und das war zurzeit Hermine.  
  
Dracos Gedanken: Wieso? Wieso muss ich seit gestern nur noch an sie denken? Ausgerechnet sie? Ein elendes Schlammblut. Nein. Sie ist kein Schlammblut.. doch ist sie. Ah... wie angenehm doch der Regen ist. – Wow sie sieht echt bezaubernd aus. Nein tut sie nicht.. verdammt. Sie strahlt so eine Wärme aus und eine ungewisse Vertrautheit, wie ich sie noch nie gespürt habe. Nur bei der einen, aber die habe ich ja schon sehr lange nicht gesehen. Es war das gut riechende Mädchen von nebenan. He, Hermine hat ja eine Kette. Mal sehn. He, eine Silberne Kette mit einem silbernen Drachenanhänger, dessen Augen blau waren. Eisblau. Er kannte die Kette irgendwoher, nur viel ihm nicht ein woher genau.  
  
Er ließ wieder von Hermine ab und setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett des Zimmers. Hermine unterdessen schlief nicht, sondern dachte nach.  
  
Hermines Gedanken: Ich will nicht mehr leben. Was bringt mir denn das schon? Nichts außer Leid. Was soll ich ein ganzes Jahr mit Draco machen? Ich will mich nicht mit ihm streiten. Jetzt ist es wirklich ein ganzes Jahr, da ich ja mit ihm die Sommerferien verbringe. Na ja, es ist nicht ganz so schlimm wie ich vermutet habe. Jedenfalls bis jetzt. He, was macht er da. Ach so er schaut sich sicher die Kette an. Mhh... Er riecht gut. Nach Kirschen. Mein Lieblingsgeruch. Oh... jetzt geht er wieder. Schade. Ich mag es, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist. Bei ihm fühle ich mich so geborgen und wohl, auch wenn wir uns streiten. Er hat einfach etwas an sich. Mhh... es riecht nach nassem Gras. Wie schön. Man hört den Regen. Leise aber man hört es. Ich liebe den Regen. Ich sollte wieder aufstehen. Ich werde aus dem Fenster schauen und dem Regen zusehen.  
  
Hermine stand auf und sah zum Fenster. Er saß dort. Hermine ging langsam zum Fenster und setzt sich dann neben Draco auf den Sims. Sie sah auf den Himmel, währenddem Draco sie anstarrte. Sie sah kurz zu ihm, schenkte ihm eines ihrer nettesten Lächeln, die ihr jetziger Zustand erlaubte und sah dann wieder gen Himmel. Draco konnte nicht anders und rückte näher an Hermine ran. Sie merkte es nicht, glaubte er zumindest. Hermine inzwischen dachte nach, sie wollte Draco etwas fragen, doch es war ihr entfallen. Plötzlich fiel es ihr ein. Sie sah zu ihm und wurde rot als sie merkte, dass er sie wieder angestarrt hatte.  
  
„Draco, wieso wolltest du das mit dem Freund oder der Freundin wissen?"  
  
„Weil es mich einfach nur interessiert hat Hermine."  
  
Hermine, die so geschockt darüber war, dass er ihren Vornamen benutzte, verlor den Halt und fiel fast vom Fenster, doch Draco, der Gott- Sei- Dank sehr nahe an sie heran gerutscht war, hatte sie fest in seinen starken Armen. Er zog sie wieder hinauf und sie verweilten dann eine Weile so und sahen den Regentropfen zu.  
  
Hermine fand sich als erstes wieder, entzog sich der Umarmung, rannte so schnell sie konnte ins Bad und versperrte es mit einem Zauber das man nicht reinkommen konnte und nichts hören würde. Sie brauchte Abstand von allen. Ihr ging alles zu schnell und kam ihr verdächtig vor. Sie ließ die Wanne voll laufen und holte ihr Duschgel vom Badezimmerspiegel und ihr Stanleymesser. Es war ihr schon zur Gewohnheit geworden es immer mitzunehmen wo sie auch hinging, sie hatte es immer in der Hosentasche, genau wie ihren Zauberstab. Als die Wanne voll war, drehte sie den Wasserhahn zu, entledigte sich ihrer Kleidung und ließ sich sanft ins Wasser gleiten. Sie ging zur Stereoanlage und drehte ihr Lieblingslied auf. (Vergessen? In der Zauberwelt funktionieren Muggel-Gegenstände bzw. –Sachen nicht! Vielleicht schreibst du besser, dass ihr plötzlich ihr Lieblingslied in den Kopf kommt und sie es summt, während sie in Gedanken den Text mitsang.  
  
Rest in Peace von James Masters. Es war einmal in einer Muggelsendung im Fernsehen gelaufen und Hermine mochte es, denn es war tieftraurig und regte sie zum Nachdenken an.  
  
I died so many years ago.  
  
But you can make me feel  
  
Like it isn't so  
  
And why you come to be with me  
  
I think I finally know Mmm, Mmm.  
  
You're scared.  
  
Ashamed of what you feel and you can't tell the ones you love  
  
You know they couldn't deal  
  
Whisper in a dead man's ear, It doesn't make it real.  
  
That's great.  
  
But I don't wanna play.  
  
'Cause being with you touches me more than I can say.  
  
But since I'm only dead to you  
  
I'm saying stay away and let me rest in peace  
  
Let me rest in peace  
  
Let me get some sleep  
  
Let me take my love and bury it  
  
In a hole six foot deep  
  
I can lay my body down  
  
But I can't find my sweet release  
  
So let me rest in peace!  
  
You know you've got a willing slave  
  
And you just love to play the thought that you might misbehave.  
  
But till you do I'm telling you,  
  
Stop visiting my grave and let me rest in peace.  
  
I know I should go  
  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
  
But I can see you're unimpressed  
  
So leave me be. Let me rest in peace . Why won't you let me rest in peace ? "  
  
Hermine war wieder mal voll down [sry mir fällt kein anderer Ausdruck ein], weil sie wieder an ihre Eltern denken musste. Sie begann mit leichtem Druck über eine alte Narbe zu fahren. Langsam lief eine dünne Blutspur ihren sonst so makellosen Körper hinunter. Sie betrachtete die Wunde, aber verzog keine Miene, denn es tat ihr nicht weh. Nicht im Geringsten. Also nahm sie das Messer fester in die Hand und drückte härter auf. Nun trat noch mehr Blut aus ihrer Hand. Sie spürte nur ein leichtes Ziehen an der Innenseite des Handgelenkes mehr, nicht. Für sie war es kein Schmerz, sondern eher eine Befreiung. Befreiung ihrer Selbst. Wenn sie die Hand in das warme Wasser tauchte, breitete sich das Blut viel schneller aus, als sonst. Außerdem mischte sich die Lauge in der sie badete, mit ihrem Blut und so kam es in ihre offene Wunde und brennte stark. Doch sie vernahm es nicht.  
  
Sie musste daran denken, wie wohl sie sich bei ihm gefühlt hatte, als er sie gerettet hatte. Ja und das war etwas, was sie auch nicht verstehen konnte. Wieso hatte er sie gerettet? Wieso? Es wäre doch so einfach gewesen sie jetzt sterben zu lassen, als sich später die Mühe zu machen. Hermine war schon kalt, also stieg sie aus der Wanne trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Sie hatte nun einen Minirock, Socken und ein Spagettitop, ganz in schwarz gehalten. Hermine gab ihre Schmutzwäsche in den Wäschekorb und nahm ihren Zauberstab und das Messer in die Hand. Das Duschgel stellte sie wider an seinen Platz. Sie hob den Fluch wieder auf und betrat das Zimmer.  
  
Ihre Augen versuchten ihn zu erblicken. Sie hatte ihn gesehen. Er lag auf seinem Bett und starrte sie an. Zuerst ruhte sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht aber dann wanderte runter bis zu ihrer Hand. Sie merkte wo er hinstarrte und sah zu ihrer Hand. Sie hatte vergessen das Band wieder hinaufzugeben. Sie eilte zu ihrem Bett und legte den Zauberstab und das Stanleymesser auf den Nachttisch. Sie wollte schon wieder gehen, als sie merkte dass er hinter ihr stand, stockte ihr der Atem. Ihr Herz raste sehr schnell und sie drehte sich zu Draco um. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und er nahm ihre Hand in seine und fragte sie warum sie es schon wieder getan hatte. Sie sagte nichts und vermied es, ihm in seine wunderschönen sturmgrauen Augen zu schauen um nicht darin zu ertrinken. Stattdessen sah sie zu, was er mit ihrer Hand machte. Er zog sie zu seinem Bett, wo er ihr deutete sich hinzusetzten, was sie auch tat. Er holte eine Salbe aus seiner Schublade, nahm Hermines Hand und schmierte sie drauf. Hermine spürte eine Wärme auf den Wunden und plötzlich waren sie alle verheilt und man konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Es hatte noch nicht einmal wehgetan. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Hatte er das wirklich getan? 


	2. Bei Hermine

HALLO! Ich freu mich euch wieder zu sehen. =)

Also:

1.: Danke an meine Beta Diamond of Ozean. Sie hat ur viel geduld mit mir und verbessert all meine Fehler. Danke dass is ur lieb. Wenn sie nicht wäre, dann würde die Story wieder voll abloosen. Danke Diamond.

Bussal Jennifer

2.: Danke an die Reviewer:

anyjule: Danke fürs Review. Ja ich weiß es klingt nur so, wegen dem svv aber ich bin auch Svv- lehrin um es mit deinem Worten auszudrücken. Und das mit den narben weiß ich, musste es schmerzlich erleben. Aber bitte das nächste mal mehr Kritik an die Story wär ur nett, aber danke trotzdem.

Millicent-vs.-Hermione: Danke für dein liebes Review. Naja das mit dem Draco sry, aber ich hatte es wirklich vergessen... tut mir aber ur leid. Ja ich weiß (das mit dem lied) ich hab mir die folge aufgenommen, war ur geil... liegt wahrscheinlich an den James =) (Masters)- Danke dass du die Story gut findest. Is ur lieb. Danke fürs Review.

both: Bitte reviewt weiter. Danke Jennifer

und last but not least:

die schwarzleser: Bitte bitte bitte reviewt. Das is ur niederschlagend, wenn man fast keine Reviews bekommt. Also bitte ich flehe euch an. Hinterlasst mir eure Kritik.

Aber jetzt viel Spaß.

Bussal Jennfier

Chapie 2:

Sie nahm seine Hand und betrachtete deren Innenseite. Auch dort war nichts zu sehen. Nicht einmal eine kleine Schramme. Wieder blickte sie auf; ihm in die Augen. Es war einfach unmöglich. „Wieso hast du das für mich getan?"– „Weiß nicht. Mir war langweilig oder so..." Hermine schwieg. Sie wich beiseite und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Über einiges musste sie sich klar werden. Was war das für ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war?

Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben. Nicht in Worte fassen. Es war einfach wunderbar. Sie wünschte sich, immer so zu fühlen, denn Gefühle waren ein Zeichen des Lebens. Wollte immer in seiner Nähe sein und doch nicht. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre ihr Charakter in Zwietracht oder eher, ihr Gehirn mit ihrem Herzen.

Noch nie war sie verliebt gewesen, also konnte sie nicht feststellen, ob sie ihn Draco verliebt war. Trotzdem redete sie sich ein, dass es nichts war. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur geborgen zu ihm und jede Minute die sie mehr mit ihm verbrachte, sehnte sie sich mehr nach der Dunkelheit.[A/N: Das macht keinen Sinn ich weiß. Is aber bei mir so und ner bestimmten Person] Ihr war nicht bewusst wieso, aber es war eine Tatsache. Sie drehte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster.

Es regnete noch immer. Sie sah den kleinen Regentropfen zu, wie sie im Wind tanzten und zu Boden fielen. Obwohl sie nicht bis zum Grund sehen konnte, konnte sie sich so in etwa vorstellen, wo sie landen mussten Nach ihrer Vorstellung musste der Boden schon völlig durchweicht, matschig und überflutet sein. Hermine machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen und nachzusehen, ob ihre Vermutungen stimmten, außerdem war es ihr im Moment auch egal. Sie fragte sich, was wohl Harry und Ron gerade machen würden. Sie konnte es sich auch ziemlich gut vorstellen.

Ron ist gerade sicher im Fuchsbau mit seinen Geschwistern, die ihn alle verarschen, weil er nun mal der kleinste der Brüder war und Ginny zu ihren größeren Geschwistern half, und Harry musste wie immer in den Ferien bei den Dursleys arbeiten.

Hermine wollte so bald wie möglich schlafen, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Ihr war langweilig, also versuchte sie sich abzulenken und nachzudenken, was sie machen könnte. Nach einer viertel Stunde fiel ihr etwas Gutes ein. Sie wollte nach Hogsmeade gehen. Sie ging zu Dumbledores Büro und fragte ihn, ob er es erlauben würde. Dumbledore hielt es für eine geniale Idee und benachrichtigte alle, die das Schloss zurzeit bewohnten. Nachdem sich alle in der Großen Halle eingefunden hatten, die mitgehen wollten- es waren sowieso alle (auch Draco)- gingen sie auch schon los. Alle plauderten miteinander. Die Lehrer gingen in drei Reihen und unterhielten sich über irgendwelche Sachen. Hermine und Draco gingen alleine hinterher. Sie spazierten stumm nebeneinander. Keiner sagte irgendetwas, geschweige denn machte einen Mucks.

Plötzlich nahm Hermine Dracos Hand und begann zu laufen. Sie überholten die Lehrer. Diese waren erstaunt über diese „charmante"und wirklich sehr ungewöhnliche Verbindung, denn sie wussten, dass sich die beiden bis aufs Blut hassten. McGonagall war sehr erfreut darüber. Eigentlich schienen das alle zu sein, abgesehen von einem. Snape. Er sah die beiden und war schon von der Vorstellung angewidert, dass eine Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin „befreundet" war. Das kam natürlich aus der Zeit, in der er noch auf der Schule war (als Schüler), denn James (Potter) hatte ihm seine Lily (Evans) weggeschnappt und das konnte Severus ihm nie verzeihen.

Im Lauf fragte Draco Hermine, was das Ganze denn sollte. Sie antwortete nur, dass er das noch alles früh genug erfahren würde.

Hermine liebte den kühlen Regen auf ihrer Haut und wie es schien Draco auch. Er machte nicht einmal Anstalten sich von Hermines Hand zu lösen. Er mochte ihre Nähe, doch würde er das niemandem gegenüber zugeben. Nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber Erst recht nicht bei ihr.

Er verdrängte es irgendwo, weit nach hinten in seinen Kopf, weil er es nicht akzeptierte und wahr haben wollte. Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen, denn sie konnte nicht mehr. Beide waren außer Atem und mussten stark aus- und einatmen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass ihre Hand noch die Dracos hielt. Sie errötete und löste sich von der seinigen. „Und was sollte die ganze Aktion jetzt?"

„Wart´s nur ab,"lächelte sie ihm entgegen. „Oh mein Gott! Hab ich diesen widerlichen Schleimbeutel jetzt wirklich angelächelt. Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Das ist einfach unglaublich. Ich glaub ich zuck aus. Na ja, ich brauche seine Hilfe, ob ich will oder nicht! Eher nicht", dachte Hermine.

In der Seitengasse, in die Hermine sie gerade gezogen hatte, hatte Draco die Nase voll und

brüllte sie an. „Sag mal. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mit mir so was zu machen? Mich einfach zu berühren. Ich muss mich nachher dann gründlich waschen und mein T-Shirt kann ich ja jetzt, nachdem du es berührt hast, wegwerfen. Also ich will eine Erklärung. Wieso sind wir hier?"

Es fiel ihr ziemlich schwer darüber zu sprechen und das auch noch mit ihm. „ Okay ich sag es dir, wenn du es keinem Lehrer und keinem anderen sagst."Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Also ich wollte nur deswegen vom Schulgelände weg, damit ich apparieren kann. [Hermine hatte es sich selber beigebracht in den Ferien und Draco auch sagen wir mal. Okay? Bitte.] Ich muss unbedingt zu mir nach Hause und meine restlichen Sachen holen. Und ich würde dich bitten mitzukommen, falls irgendwer auftaucht oder so was. Also das heißt, wenn ein Notfall eintrifft."Draco überlegte kurz und willigte dann ein. Aber zuerst belustigte ihn der Gedanke, dass sie von Todessern überrascht wurde. Verzog dann jedoch sein Gesicht, was Hermine nicht bemerkte, weil er schnell wieder seine übliche Maske aufsetzte, denn er wünschte niemanden, nein, nicht einmal ihr, einen Schlammblut, oder Narbengesicht, eine Begegnung mit diesen Monstern. Er musste unbedingt sehen, wie das kleine Schlammblut lebte. Wahrscheinlich in einer Höhle oder so etwas in der Art, dachte er sich und fand diesen Gedanken sehr belustigend. Hermine nahm seine Hand und apparierte mit ihm vor ihr Haus.

Als sie dort ankamen, betraten sie das Haus und Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer, um dort all ihre Sachen zu packen, denn für sie schien es einfach unmöglich, nach diesem Jahr, in dem Haus zu leben, in dem ihre Eltern umgekommen waren. Schon jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie es nicht lange hier aushalten würde, ohne dabei selber zu Grunde zu gehen.

Hermine hatte alles in ihrem Zimmer und alle Sachen, die ihr etwas bedeutet hatten, aus dem anderen Zimmern in einen Koffer gepackt, indem sie alles magisch verkleinerte. Zum Schluss minimierte sie den Koffer, sodass er locker in ihre Geldbörse passte.

Als sie fertig war und wieder gehen wollte, erschrak sie heftig als sie Draco sah der hinter ihr gestanden und sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Hey, wieso starrst du mich so dämlich an."

„Ich hab nicht dich angeklotzt, sondern war in Gedanken... "

Hermine unterbrach ihn grinsend:„ ...bei meinem Arsch."

Der Slytherin beachtete sie nicht und fuhr unbehindert fort:„ ... wo anders!"

Beide gingen stillschweigend hinaus und das Mädchen verschloss das Haus wieder und legte einen Zauber um es, sodass keiner hineinkam, ohne dass sie es wusste und erlaubte. Sie würde es so für sich selber aufbewahren.

Sie nickte Draco zu und beide disapparierten in die Seitengasse, in der sie sich vorher versteckt hatten.

Draco: „Und... Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht was du jetzt machst, aber ich werde mir Gewand besorgen."

„Darf ich mitkommen?"

„Wieso? Man... Kannst du nicht irgendwas anderes machen? Außerdem hast du keine Sorge, dass dich irgend jemand mit einem Schlammblut sehen könnte?"

„Dich zu nerven ist aber mein liebster Zeitvertreib. Das weißt du doch. Außerdem sind Ferien oder hast du das vergessen, da wird mich sicher niemand mit dir sehn."

„Danke, wie gnädig. Wenn ich dich aber beim Einkaufen mitnehmen soll, möchte ich keine Beschimpfungen hören. Einverstanden?"

„Wohin gehen wir zuerst?", fragte er schelmisch grinsend.

Die beiden gingen ziellos durch die Straßen. Ab und an blieben sie vor einigen Geschäften stehen und in manche gingen sie auch hinein. Draco fragte sie, was sie sich eigentlich kaufen wollte und sie antwortete, dass sie gerne neue Kleidung hätte und das in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe: Schwarz.

Sie durchliefen die Läden, bis sie nicht mehr konnten. Draco hatte nur ab und zu einen dämlichen Spruch abgelassen, der aber nicht ernst von ihr genommen wurde. Sie durchwanderten die Straßen, bis zum Naschwarengeschäft. Dort kauften sie alles Mögliche und danach gingen sie in „die 3 Besen", um etwas zu trinken.

So das war's wieder.

Bitte reviewt!

Kritiken sind Willkommen.

Bis zum nächsten Chapie, hoff ich mal.

Danke bussal Jennifer


	3. Gespräch

Hallo da bin ich wieder.

Danke an DofO. =)

Sie ist echt die beste,

Und danke an meinen Reviewer.

Danke Sachmet. Danke ich finde, dass echt lieb von dir.

Bitte reviewt mir .

Bussal eure Jennifer.

P.S.: Wenn es euch Anregt zum reviewn oder freut. Ich habe schon weitere 5 Kapitel.

Bitte reviwt.

Und nun viel Spaß und ich weiß, dass es viel zu kurz geraten ist.

Chapie 3:

Die beiden Schüler saßen sich still gegenüber und nippten ab und zu an ihrem kühlen Eistee, der mit Eiswürfeln angereichert war. Draco war derjenige, der als Erster die Stille brach.

„Und was machen wir heute Abend?"

„Keine Ahnung, auf was hast du Lust?"

„Mhh... Weiß ich selber nicht, aber kannst du Schach spielen?"

„Ja, aber darauf hab ich echt keinen Bock."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil..."

„Du brauchst nicht weitersprechen. Ich kann es mir schon vorstellen was, du sagen wolltest."

„Danke", war das einzige, was sie flüstern konnte.

„Gehen wir zu Dumbledore und sagen ihm, dass wir wieder in die Schule wollen?"

„Okay."

Draco und Hermine gingen langsam und ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln hinter Professor Snape und Dumbledore her, die sich über einen neuen Trank unterhielten. Sie waren gerade auf den steinernen Weg zum Schlossportal, als Hermine ins Stolpern geriet. Ihr war ein größerer Stein in die Quere gekommen, den sie nicht sah, weil die Einkaufstüten ihr den im Weg waren.

Sogar Draco hatte ihr welche abgenommen. Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr halten und wäre fast ausgerutscht, wenn nicht Draco schnell reagiert hätte und sie auffing. Sie blieben einige Augenblicke stehen, aber Hermine löste sich aus seinen Griff und ging unbeirrt ihres Weges weiter. Unterdessen blieb er stehen und starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, an der sie gerade gestanden hatte. Erst als er seinen Namen hörte, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Es war Hermine. Sie schenkte ihm gerade eines ihrer unbezahlbaren und wunderschönen Lächeln, was er aber nicht einmal gegenüber sich selbst zugab. Weil er nicht den ganzen Weg alleine gehen wollte, lief er ihr hinterher und verlangsamte erst seine Schritte als er wieder neben ihr stand.

Im Zimmer stellten die beiden Hermines Einkäufe auf ihre Seite des Raumes und legten sich dann erschöpft auf ihr Bett. Hermine war zu erschöpft, um sich darüber aufzuregen, dass er neben ihr lag und er konnte im Moment keinen einzigen Muskel rühren, ohne dass es nicht wehtat also blieb er auch liegen und beide schliefen ein, weil es für sich doch ein sehr anstrengender Tag war.


	4. Erstes Erwachen' oder 'Weitere Gespräche...

Danke für die netten Reviews.

Danke an DiamandOfOzean.

At Sachmet: Danke, tausend dank, Bussal. Ich hätte mich auch anders bedankt. Danke Bussal.

At BdW: Danke Bussal. Is ur nett von dir.

Bitte reviewt weiter.

An alle Schwarzleser: Bitte reviewt.

Aja kann mir wer helfen. Ich möchte das so umstellen, dass auch nicht-Registrierte mir reviewn können. Wie geht das?

Naja jetzt bye.

Und nicht vergessen: Schön reviewn.

Eure Jennifer

Chapie 4: ‚Erstes Erwachen' oder ‚Weitere Gespräche'

Erst als schon die Sterne tief am Himmel standen und der Mond auf das Schloss und seine Umgebung fiel, wachte Draco auf. Sein Blick fiel gleich auf Hermine, die maximal einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt lag. Er setze sich auf, um gleich darauf zusammen zuzucken.

Wieder sah er zu ihr und ihm fiel auf, dass sich ihre Augen unter den Liedern bewegten und sie leise herumflüsterte. Wie es aussah, hatte sie gerade einen Albtraum. Leise beugte sich der Slytherin mit seinem Ohr zu ihrem Mund um zu verstehen, was sie murmelte. Und was sie von sich gab, schockte ihm zutiefst.

„Nein... Bitte... Tu das nicht.... Nein... Bitte... "

Ihr entkamen leichte Schluchzer und als er ihr Gesicht betrachtete, sah er, wie ihr kleine Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen, doch er konnte sie nicht weiter beobachten, denn sonst hätte er verpasst, was sie faselte.

„Warum... Warum tust du mir das an? Warum... Was hab ich dir getan? Ich kann doch nie so schlimm gewesen sein, dass du so was machst? Bitte hör auf! Bitte... Ich kann doch nichts dafür. War ich nicht immer ein braves Kind, Vater?"

Ab da konnte er nicht mehr zuhören, sondern rannte so schnell er konnte ins Bad, um sich dort zu Übergeben. Das war einfach zu viel. Wie konnte sich nur ein Mann an einem wehrlosen Kind vergreifen? Und noch dazu ihr Vater? Er musste ein mieses Schwein sein. Ein paar Sachen konnte er einfach nicht begreifen und das war eines davon. Es widerte ihn regelrecht an. Selbst wenn sie ein Schlammblut war. Es gab einige Dinge, die er nicht mal ihr wünschte. Als er sich so ziemlich wieder gefasst hatte, ging er wieder zu Hermine.

Ihr Laken war dort, wo ihr Kopf lag, triefend nass von ihren Tränen. Sie sprach noch immer. Draco wollte sie nicht ihren Träumen überlassen und weckte sie auf. Zuerst versuchte er sie durch leichte Berührungen auf ihrer Schulter zu wecken, was er jedoch sofort bereute. Hermine zuckte zusammen und schrie nun. Sie war regelrecht hysterisch, was er ihr nicht verübeln konnte.

„Lass mich los! Warum tust du mir nur so was an? Warum?"

„Granger aufwachen."

Die Angesprochene folgte natürlich unbewusst dem Befehl und schreckte hoch. Man sah ihr an, dass sie noch immer völlig am Ende war.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist in Hogwarts, schon vergessen?"

Schlammblut ließ er aber diesmal weg, weil er ihr in dem Zustand nicht wehtun konnte. Sie war zu zerbrechlich und er wollte ihren jetzigen Zustand nicht ausnutzen. Draco ging ins Bad, holte ihr ein Glas Wasser und bot es ihr an. Sie nahm es dankbar und stillschweigend an, nippte daran und stellte es anschließend auf ihr Nachkästchen.

Stillschweigend betrachtete er sie. Vor noch ein paar Stunden hatte sie besser ausgesehen, doch jetzt war ihr Anblick einfach nur traurig. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und eingefallen, die Locken hingen ihr ins Gesicht, ihre Lippen waren, wie ihre Backen, von den Tränen nass und aufgeweicht, ihre Augen wirkten so leer und dunkel und auf den Oberarmen hatte sie blaue Flecken. Alles im allem war ihr Anblick einfach nur eines der schlimmsten Sachen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Das würde er nie vergessen. Nie mehr bis zu seinem Tod. Nicht einmal, wenn an ihm ein Vergessenszauber angewandt würde, da war er sich sicher.

Ihr war aufgefallen, dass er sie nun schon seit geraumer Zeit betrachtete und sein Blick gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Könntest du bitte damit aufhören", war das einzige, was sie aus ihrer Kehle brachte. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie wieder davon geträumt hatte und somit schnürte es ihr die Kehle zu.

„Tut mir leid."

„Hab ich im Schlaf geredet?"

„Bitte? Was ist?"

„Ich habe gerade gefragt, ob ich im Schlaf geredet habe,"flüsterte sie ihm erwartungsvoll zu.

Er wand sich ab, denn bei der Antwort konnte er ihr einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Das war ihm zu viel. Niemals konnte er wissen, dass ihr so etwas angetan wurde. Ihr. Dem Sonnenschein der Gryffindors. Sie, die immer nett, freundlich und fröhlich war. Egal zu wem und egal wann. Außerdem war sie eine Musterschülerin. Es war unfassbar, was man einem solchen Geschöpf nehmen konnte. Ihm antun konnte. Es schnürte ihm, genauso wie ihr, die Kehle bei diesem Thema zu.

„Ja hast du,"kam es ihm dann endlich raus.

„Was hab ich gesagt? Bitte sag es mir. Es ist wichtig."

‚Schon wieder dieses Betteln im Unterton,' dachte er.

„Du sagtest, dass... "

„Was sagte ich?"

„Na ja, dass er es nicht tun solle. Du hast ihn angefleht, dass er es nicht tun soll. Und gefragt, warum er dir das antut. Ihn gefragt, ob du nicht ein braves Kind warst... "

Jetzt schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu. Er drehte sich um und sah wie die Tränen ihre Backen hinunterliefen und ihre Kleidung tränkten, doch ihr Blick war noch immer leer. Plötzlich verzog sie ihr Gesicht und sah Draco genau in seines. Er erschreckte sich, als er bemerkte, dass in ihrem Gesicht nur blanker Hass zu lesen war. Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Ihre Stimme bebte genauso wie ihr ganzer Körper; ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ihre Tränen waren versiegt.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, mich zu belauschen. Mich."

Ihre Augen wurden dunkel und ihre Stimme Furcht einflößend.

„Wehe du sagst nur irgendjemanden, was du von mir weißt. Nicht einmal Harry und Ron wissen es. Noch nicht mal meine Mum, also sag ihnen ja nichts. Keinem. Auch nicht Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Wenn du's tust, dann wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein."

An die Gedanken, an die Tat ihres Vaters, wurde sie wieder wie vorher. Sie stand nun einen halben Meter vor ihm.

„Hast du verstanden,"schluchzte sie.

Er reagierte einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht antworten. Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und stand nun genau vor ihm. Sie hämmerte mit ihren Fäusten auf seine Brust. Zwar nicht fest, weil es ihr körperlicher Zustand im Moment nicht erlaubte, aber trotzdem gerade noch so, dass er morgen sicher ein paar weitere blaue Flecken auf seinem Körper aufweisen würde. Trotzdem schloss er sie in seine Arme. Am Anfang wehrte sie sich noch dagegen, begann dann aber, sich in seiner Brust zu vergraben und hinein zu weinen. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, wie ein kleines Kind. Draco tat dies aber nur, weil er dachte, dass sie irgendwie Hilfe brauchte und stand ihr so bei. Nach einigen Minuten löste sie sich von ihm und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Willst du darüber reden?", durchbrach er zuerst die Stille.

Sie sah ihn betroffen an. Zuerst dachte er, sie hätte ihn nicht verstanden, was sich aber als falsch herausstellte, da sie ihm zunickte. Er setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

„Okay, ich beginne am besten ganz am Anfang:


	5. Großer Schock und neue Freunde

Huhu da bin ich wieder.

Danke an die 2 Reviewer.

At BdW: Keine Sorge ich erde dich nicht schlachten. Danke dass du mir immer reviewst und dass du mich aufbaust.

At anyjule: Ja kann man wohl sagen. Sowas wünsche ich keinem. Und sie verstecken sich sehr gut. Dank auch an dich, dass du mich aufbaust und so.

ACHTUNG DIESES KAPITEL ENTHÄLT SEXUELLE HANDLUNGEN, WENN IHR ES NCIHT LESEN WOLLT DANN ÜBERSPRINGT ES UND WARTET AUF S NÄCHSTES.

A/N: ICH HABS JETZT ENDLICH GESCHAFFT EINZUSTELLEN; DASS AUCH ANONYME REVIEWS ANNEHME.

ALSO BITTE TUT DAS AUCH.

Bussal bye Jennifer

_Chapie 5:_

__

_- Großer Schock und neue Freunde-_

„Okay ich beginne am besten ganz am Anfang:

Meine Eltern waren und sind noch immer respektable Zahnärzte. Ab und zu hatten sie jedoch einige Streitereien. Als ich größerer war, begann ich auch mitzudiskutieren. Ich sagte ihnen immer, sie sollen sich doch vertragen und nicht mehr streiten. Doch da hat es angefangen. Mein Vater wollte einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass ich mich gegen sie auflehne. Er wusste, dass ich immer brav war, egal ob in der Schule, noch sonst wo. Eines Tages, als meine Mutter zu meinen Elternsprechtag gehen musste, kam er dann zu mir ins Zimmer. Ich war nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt, denn ich war gerade aus der Dusche gekommen. Als ich aus meinem Bad kam, wo nur ich den Zutritt hatte und dass man nur von meinem Zimmer betreten konnte, sah ich ihn dann. Er lag auf meinem Bett. Und sein Blick- Oh Gott- Ich werde nie seinen Blick vergessen. Es war nicht ein gewöhnlicher Blick, den ein Vater seinem Kind zuwarf. Nein, er war voller Obszönität und Begehren und so weiter."

Sie stockte. Ihr fiel wieder alles ein. Ein neuer Schwall Tränen überkam sie. Draco bemerkte es und sah sie mit besorgtem Blick an, natürlich hinter seinen üblichen Maske versteckt.

„Du... du musst nicht weitererzählen, wenn du nicht willst."

„Doch.. Das tut gut. Hörst du mir weiter zu? Bitte?"

„Natürlich"

„_Also wie gesagt. Ich war gerade hineingekommen und bemerkte, wie er mich ansah. Es war einfach grausam. Er leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Es war mir unangenehm und ich bat ihn, dass er mein Zimmer verlassen solle, doch er sagte, dass er bleiben würde. Ich sah zur Tür und dann zu ihm. Er hatte den Schlüssel in seiner Hand. Wie es aussah, hatte er sie verschlossen und aufsperren konnte ich sie auch nicht, weil mein Zauberstab im Bad war und das hatte er auch gerade zugesperrt. Normal nehme ich ihn ja überall mit, aber dieses eine Mal nicht. Da sieht man, was man davon hat. Jedenfalls steckte er die Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche. Er stand auf und ich wich zurück, bis ich an die Wand anstieß. Er stütze sich mit seinen Händen gegen die Mauer und presste seinen Körper an meinen. Ich spürte genau seine Erregung und mir wurde schlecht. Ich hatte Angst und so fragte ich, was er will. Er senkte sein Gesicht bis zu meinem Ohr und flüsterte mir in einem schleimigen Ton ‚Dich' zu. Wenn ich an diesen Tag etwas gegessen hätte, wäre es mir bestimmt hochgekommen, aber ich hatte nichts gegessen. Ich bat ihn aufzuhören. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich doch seine Tochter wäre. Sein Fleisch und sein Blut und er entgegnete einfach nur, dass er es haben wollte. Er wollte mich. Er wollte mir das Handtuch wegnehmen, doch ich wehrte mich, was aber fatal war. Er schlug mir mit seiner flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Dann schmiss er mich aufs Bett und legte sich dann auf mich. Er nahm dann einige Tücher, die immer in meinem Bett lagen und band mir dann den Mund zu, damit ich nicht schreien konnte. Als nächstes kamen meine Hände und Füße an die Reihe, die an das Bett gefesselt wurden. Dann löste er das Handtuch und ergötzte sich an meinem Anblick. Dann flüsterte er mir zu, dass ich nicht mal auf die Idee kommen sollte zu schreien. Ich nickte und er nahm mir dann das Tuch aus dem Mund. Er küsste mich. Es war widerlich. Ich konnte schmecken, was er zuletzt gegessen hatte. Er schob seine Zunge in meinen Mund und so weit hinein, bis ich fast nicht mehr Atmen konnte und es reckte mich. Mir war einfach nur schlecht. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper. Ich schaltete einfach nur ab und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Ich schämte mich so sehr. Er öffnete seine Hose und streifte sie nur so weit hinunter, wie es nötig war. Es war so grausam. Er wusste, dass ich noch Jungfrau war. Er streifte sich ein Kondom über, denn er wollte ja nicht, dass ich schwanger werde. Dann drang er in mich ein, ohne Rücksicht auf mich zu geben. Es tat so unheimlich weh, doch nicht so weh wie mein Herz wehtat. Mein Herz zersprang in tausend Scherben. Ihm war es egal. Mir liefen stumm die Tränen. Nach endlosen Minuten wie es schien, war er fertig und ging in mein Bad. Nach etwa fünf Minuten kam er wieder ins Zimmer. Er hatte wieder ein steifes Glied und kam auf mich zu. Sein Grinsen. Ich hoffte, dass meine Mum schnell wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Er sagte, ich sollte ihn in den Mund nehmen. Ich wollte nicht wieder verprügelt werden, also tat ich was er sagte. Es schmeckte komisch, weil er kein Kondom übergezogen hatte. Er sagte, ich sollte daran saugen und die Bewegung würde er machen. Er drückte ihn mir manchmal so stark in den Mund, dass ich für Sekunden keine Luft bekam, also bat ich ihn, ihn rauszunehmen, was er auch tat. Doch was er darauf tat, war fast genauso schlimm. Er nahm meine Brüste und massierte sie. Dann tat er das, was man Blümchensex nennt. Und das ging noch viele weitere Male, bis meine Mutter kam und die kam erst um acht Uhr in der Früh. Er ließ erst eine halbe Stunde vorher von mir ab, befreite mich von den Fesseln, sperrte die Türen auf und verlies dann mein Zimmer. Ich duschte mich den ganzen Tag, doch der Schmutz ging nicht von mir ab. Er klebt heute noch auf mir. Noch immer."_

Jetzt konnte sie wirklich nicht mehr. Sie tat Draco nur unendlich Leid. Er setzte sich genau an sie ran und nahm sie in den Arm, darauf bedacht ihr nicht wehzutun. Hermine war ihm in dem Augenblick unglaublich dankbar und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie legten sich zusammen aufs Bett und schliefen bald ein.

Am nächsten morgen wachten die beiden sehr früh auf. Sie hatten tierischen Hunger. Keiner redete über das gestrige Gesprächsthema. Sie machten sich fertig, zogen sich um und gingen dann zusammen in die Große Halle, um dort zu frühstücken.

In der Halle waren schon alle Lehrer Anwesend. Sie hatten schon zu Essen begonnen. Als sie die Schüler bemerkten, begrüßten sie diese und aßen dann weiter.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie wieder ins Zimmer. Hermine konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, jetzt, da er ihre düsteren Geheimnisse kannte. Keiner sprach mit den anderen. Nicht einmal mit den Lehrern. Sie verloren kein Wort mehr. Gar keines. So vergingen die Wochen.

Sie bekamen die Listen, was sie brauchen würden. Draco und Hermine gingen zusammen mit Professor Snape in die Winkelgasse. Dort kauften sie die Sachen, doch nicht einmal da kam auch nur ein Wort über ihre Lippen. Nach drei Stunden kehrten sie zurück.

Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn war dann das Wunder: Beide arbeiteten gerade daran, den Stoff für das nächste Jahr aufzuarbeiten, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.

„Bist du mir böse?"

Draco war es der gesprochen hatte. Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Bitte sprich wieder mit mir."

„Wieso sollte ich?"

Draco ging zu ihr hinüber und kniete sich vor ihr hin. Sie sah weg. Sie konnte ihm noch immer nicht in die Augen blicken. Er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und zwang sie so mit leichter Gewalt ihn anzusehen.

„Ich hatte genug Zeit, um nachzudenken. Bitte lass uns Freunde werden. Das erspart uns beiden viel Stress und erleichtert uns das Leben. Bitte."

Sie antwortete nicht, doch was sie tat war die beste Antwort, die sie geben konnte. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe und umarmte ihn.


	6. Briefe

Huhu da bin ich wieder.

Danke an DiamondofOcean und meinen Reviewern.

Und nun viel Spaß.

Chap 6:

Nach endlosen Minuten, trennten sie sich voneinander. Draco ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch, um sich an seine Arbeit zu machen.

Plötzlich flog eine Eule, durch das bereit geöffnete Fenster, ins Zimmer. Sie flog auf die Gryffindor zu. Es war Hedwig, die Schneeeule von Harry. Hermine holte ihr Wasser. Danach nahm sie den Brief und begann zu lesen.

Liebe Hermine,

Wie geht es dir? Was machst du so? Tschuldigung, dass ich dir über die Ferien keine Briefe schreiben konnte, aber es wurde mir verboten. Letztendlich konnte ich mich aber doch durchsetzten. Wie du jedoch siehst erst heute. Wolln' wir uns morgen in der Winkelgasse treffen und dann bis zum Ende der Ferien im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' ein Zimmer teilen? Das können wir bis zum ersten September benützen. 

Bitte schreib so schnell wie möglich zurück.

In Liebe,

Dein Harry

„Wie's aussieht, steht unser kleiner Potter auf dich. Mei wie süß."

„Draco bitte. Sei nicht albern. Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich bin seine beste Freundin."

Jetzt fehlten sogar ihm die Worte. Sie las den Brief noch einmal und dann fiel es ihr auch auf: ‚In Liebe, Dein Harry... ' Hedwig fiepte vergnügt. Harry erwartete also sofort eine Antwort.

Tut mir Leid Harry, ich bin schon in Hogwarts. Ich erklär dir dann alles. Deine Hermine

Sie gab dem Vogel den Brief und er flog wieder zu seinem Besitzer zurück. Draco stand noch immer hinter ihr.

„Was?"

„Nichts."

Es wirkte, als ob er traurig wäre oder eifersüchtig, aber das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prinz, eifersüchtig auf Harry Potter, das Narbengesicht? Lächerlich!

Langsam drehte er sich um und legte sich auf sein Bett. Nun konnte er nicht mehr lernen oder sich überhaupt konzentrieren. Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen sah er immer nur zwei Wörter:

,Deine Hermine´

‚Sie gehört also Potter. Wieso? Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Haha, gut, dass du fragst Draco. Vielleicht hast du sie all die letzten Jahre nur erniedrigt. Sie und ihre Freunde. Was mach ich mir Sorgen, ob sie mich mehr mag oder ihn? Kann mir doch egal sein. Nein. Sie ist meine Freundin,' dachte Draco.

Hermine war verwundert über sein Benehmen und schlief ein Sie lag auf ihren Unterlagen.

Sie hatte eine Vision von ihrer Vergangenheit.


	7. Früher einmal

Hi da bin ich wieder.

Vielen Dank an meiner Betaleserin DiamondOfOzean.

Du bist die beste.

Danke an meine Reviewer.

An Dieutrixx: Danke ist ur lieb von dir. Hier ist es schon.

Janvaris: Wow. Danke. Das ist das größte Lob, dass ich je bekommen habe. Hier kannst du gleich das nächste Chapie beurteilen : P g.

Hey Nina. Ich weiß, dass es kurz ist, aber sie werden länger. DAs kann ich versprechen. Danke ist ur nett.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Lesen an alle. ).

Chap 7:

Sie hatte eine Vision von ihrer Vergangenheit:

oOoOoOo

‚Hey, warte auf mich,' schrie sie einem kleinen Jungen hinterher. Er hatte weißblondes Haar und seine Haut war ganz weiß und fahl, als ob sie noch nie die Sonne gesehen hätte. Außerdem hatte er die Kette um seinen Hals, die nun sie trug.

‚Man beeil dich wir kommen noch zu spät,' schrie er hinter sich. Er lief zurück, fasse sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Zusammen rannten sie über den Hügel hinunter zum Strand. Dort angekommen legten sie sich in den Sand und sahen zu den Sternen hoch.

,Wofür kommen wir zu spät?' fragte sie.

‚Wir sind nicht zu spät,' strahlte er zu ihr hinüber. Sein Grinsen war von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

‚Warum grinst du so?' fragte sie und setze sich auch auf.

‚Nur so. Also du fragst dich sicher, was wir hier machen?' Das Mädchen nickte. ‚Also ich wollte dich was fragen.' Er bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Letztendlich brachte er die Worte raus. ‚Willst du mich heiraten?' Sie war geschockt. ‚Wieso willst du mich denn überhaupt heiraten?' fragte die Kleine mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück.

‚Damit ich dich küssen kann wann ich will,' antwortete der Junge zurück, steckte ihr einen silbernen Ring an (sie ihm auch und zwar den selben), sie hatten ihn immer mit, weil es ein Familienerbstück war, und zog sie zu sich um sie zu küssen. Nach einer, wie die beiden dachten, Ewigkeit trennten sie sich.

‚Du weißt genau, was wir beide seit unserer Geburt wollen.' Der Kleine strahlte. ‚Ich weiß. Ich wollte es nur aus deinem Mund hören. Aber versprich mir eines: Lass es uns an unserem achtzehnten Geburtstag machen. Okay?' -‚Aber klar doch Draco.'

oOoOoOo

Hermine schreckte hoch. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Er war es. Er war es, dem ihr Herz gehörte. Sie hatte es schon vor langer Zeit verschenkt und es war noch immer dort, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Da war sie sich sicher.

„Was ist los? Es war doch nur ein Traum oder?"

Draco war hinter sie getreten. Sie schluchzte los. Jetzt wusste sie auch, woher sie diese wunderschönen und eisgrauen Augen kannte. Sie waren ihr schon immer so vertraut vorgekommen.

Er wollte sie in eine besänftigen Umarmung ziehen, doch sie weinte bei seiner Berührung noch mehr und er zuckte zusammen und zog seine Arme weg. Hermine stürzte auf ihr Bett. Sie konnte das alles nicht fassen. Wieso passierte das alles genau jetzt so schnell? Und wieso ausgerechnet ihr? Das Leben war unfair. Und ihres war am unfairsten. Sie wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Hermine wollte, dass er selber draufkommen würde. Schließlich ging sie ins Bad und schloss sich ein. Draco unterdessen fand einen sehr interessanten Zettel auf Hermines Tisch. Er begann zu lesen.


	8. Buch für einen Seelenverwandten

Hi da bin ich wieder.

Danke an meine Betaleserin DofO und danke an meine treuen Leser.

An Lia: Ja, das mit dem Zettel komt eh jetzt. Ich weiß, ich find den Film auch echt super. Ich schau mir immer die Stelle an mit dem warum er sie und sie ihn heiraten wwill. Immer Anfang und Ende. Ur leiwand. Ichf find das echt süß. Die meisten Leute wissen gar nicht, dass ein Blitz Sand schmelzen kann. ) g. Und die Katze ist ur leiwand.

An janvaris: Ich quäle euch gerne g. Scherz. War nur ein Scherz. Ja das mit dem Zettel ist eh schon da. g

An Nina: doch wie du siehst, kann ich das machen. g mich abpeck Naja hab mir mal gedacht, dass das was anderes ist. Haben eben gegenüber voneinander gewohnt. Das mit dem Zettel kannst du jetzt eh selber lesen. Ich verrate nichts. Gar nichts. Kopf schüttel.

Danke für eure Reviews und jetzt viel Spaß (oder auch nciht) beim Lesen.

Bussal Hel.

Chap 8:

Wenn du denkst, dass das Leben jetzt schon scheiße ist und du denkst, es kann nicht schlimmer werden, dann warte einfach die nächsten fünf Minuten ab, und du merkst, dass es immer wieder bergab gehen kann.

Egal wie tief du in der Scheiße sitzt, es geht immer noch tiefer. Glaub mir. Es ist arg. Zuerst denkst du, dass dir etwas Gutes passiert und du freust dich schon darauf, aber dann in letzter Minute wird es abgesagt und du verfällst wieder in denselben alten Trott.

Du bist am Boden zerstört. Am liebsten willst du sterben. Du kannst einfach nicht mehr. Am Anfang geht es ja noch, weil du Hoffnungen hast und denkst, dass alles wieder besser wird. Du hoffst es. Doch nach einiger Zeit stirbt auch sie und du mit ihr. Du bist sozusagen lebendig tot Dein Körper lebt, doch deine Seele ist nicht mehr da. Du willst nur noch sterben. Nichts anderes.

Du willst nicht mehr leben. Dir geht alles am Arsch, jedenfalls das, was du bemerkst, und hörst nur noch deine Lieblingsmusik. Verschanzt dich hinter ihr und deiner Arbeit. Deshalb auch mein Erfolg in der Schule. Jeder Tag ist Standart. Immer läuft dasselbe ab.

Du suchst die ganze Wohnung nach scharfen Gegenständen ab, um dich mit ihrer Hilfe zu verstümmeln. Alles was du siehst weckt Suizidgedanken in dir auf. Selbst ein Kuli. Du könntest ihn dir reinrammen. Mitten ins Herz. Und es ist dir egal, was mit deinen Mitmenschen weiterpassiert, abgesehen von denen die du liebst, also deine besten Freunde. - Da kommst du ins Spiel. Ich muss jeden Tag nach meiner Abreise an dich denken. Ich weiß noch was wir alles gemacht haben, nur weiß ich nicht mehr deinen Namen und wie du ausgesehen hast. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich DAS vergessen habe. Tut mir leid. – Du hoffst für sie, dass sie ein schönes Leben führen, glücklich werden, etc. ... ohne dich.

Seite 239 im ‚Buch für einen Seelenverwandten' am 23. Juli 2004.

Draco dachte nicht, dass es so schlimm sein würde. Er hatte das Buch noch nicht gefunden, schwor es sich aber. Wer war dieser Typ?


End file.
